PriHeaPC28
Ancient Precure! The Secret of the Prism Flower '(古代のプリキュア！ プリズムフラワーの秘密! ''Kodai no Purikyua! Purizumu Furawā no Himitsu!) is the twenty-eighth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the first half of a two-part storyline, ending with PriHeaPC29, which would detail the full events of Darkest Day. Summary One day, the Miracle Petal cards they’ve gathered so far suddenly begin to glow brightly, transporting the Precure to a mysterious island. There they meet an old fairy named Melan who tells them they were brought here by the will of the Prism Flower itself so they could learn from the past and be better prepared for what’s to come. Melan then begins to recount the tale of how the Prism Flower came to be and of Cure Hope, the leader of the very first Precure team who fought over 10,000 years ago. Major Events * The origins of the first Prism Flower are revealed * This episode marks the debut of Nichibotsu Sayaka (Cure Hope), Kodoku Kyoko (Cure Joy), Salem (Cure Magician), Kiki (Cure Priestess), as well as marks the return of Angela Guerrière (Cure Ange), Lumière (Cure Lumière), Princess Yukina Whist (Cure Emperess), Melan, and the Past Princess Precure, of whom the rest are all given names. * This episode reveals Black Hole had a prior form named the Shadow Lord * Darkest Day is teased near the end Plot After coming home, the girls had to deal with some minor club work due to the requirements of their school. During this, the girls decided to take a look at their current collection of Miracle Petals and count that they have obtained thirteen of the nineteen needed to restore the Prism Flower. When the girls began to ponder on how they would repair the damage caused during Darkest Day, the cards began to glow so brightly that they blind the girls. When they regain their sight, they soon find themselves on an unknown island. From there, they were greeted by Melan, a fairy partner of Cure Empress, Princess Yukina Whist of Trump Kingdom. This was a team that even Aya didn't recognize which the turtle fairy found understandable as while Yukina was the youngest of their team, the whole team operated over 10,000 years before Nagisa or Honoka ever became Precure themselves. This team consisted of the aforementioned Yukina, but also the Precure patisserie Lumière, but also included a French crusader named Angela Guerrière who held Saya Yakushiji's title of Cure Ange, a denizen from Magic World named Salem, a priestess from the Chu Dimension named Kiki, and finally two best friends named Nichibotsu Sayaka and Kodoku Kyoko. These girls formed the original Precure team known as the Ancient Precure, and are whom many of the fairies hold as legendary warriors alongside the original Princess Precure, Chieri, Yura and Sei. As the current team was amazed by how many Cures were a part of this team before the turtle fairy explained that they were all chosen by the original Prism Flower after the Shadow Lord chose to attack their worlds. Sadly due to the threat the Shadow Lord's forces had over the multiverse, the team were forced to split up in order to cover more ground, with the Princess Precure fighting in Hope Kingdom, Lumière defending Ichigokahara, Yukina protecting her kingdom and Magic World alongside Salem and Kiki, and finally Sayaka, Kyoko, and Angela all defending Earth from the Shadow Lord's forces directly. Ayumi then asked what happened to Sayaka and Kyoko since while the others were remembered by the teams that defended those worlds, those two were never mentioned by anyone else along with Black Hole. That was when Melan explained that they already knew who the Shadow Lord was since he had gone by a new name; Black Hole. Melan told them that the various villain groups from the Dark King all the way until Kuroryu were or contained aspects of Black Hole's very being and now that all of them have been defeated, he has been made whole again. But the reason why he was split apart in the first place was because of Kyoko sacrificing herself in order to try and give both Sayaka and Angela time to seal the Shadow Lord away. The Precures' hearts soon sank as they shed a tear for the fallen Cure, especially since Black Hole had returned twice ever since that day. However that raised more questions as to what the original Prism Flower was. Melan soon told them that the flower was created centuries ago for the purpose of giving humans the power to defend themselves against the approaching darkness of the Shadow Lord by an ancient goddess that once protected the planet named Kyua. However, it would only grant power to those it felt were worthy of it, usually it would young girls because of their innocent nature and inherent strength of will, apart from Henri and Gnaw. This was why she, much like what the Queen of Light would later do for Nagisa and Honoka, guided the Ancient Precure. After Kyoko's sacrificed, Kyua vanished from the world after she used up all her power to help Sayaka and Angela seal away the Shadow Lord during the group's final battle, her spirit now lives on as the will of the Prism Flower itself. Melan soon told them that afterwards, Angela decided to return to Earth while a heartbroken Sayaka was taking in by a man known as the King of Light. This soon shocked everyone as they realized that Sayaka had become the Queen of Light, meaning that the powers of Nagisa and Honoka were those of the original Leader Cure. This was why they needed to find the remaining two Cures of their team since they needed to find the remaining Miracle Petals before Black Hole destroyed the world. Afterwards, feeling like it was the right time, Ayumi decided to tell the whole group about an event that many considered...as humanity's Darkest Day Characers '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Nichibotsu Sayaka / Cure Hope *Kodoku Kyoko / Cure Joy * Princess Yukina Whist / Cure Empress *Salem / Cure Magician *Kiki / Cure Priestess *Lumiere / Cure Lumiere *Past Princess Precure Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Melan Villains *Evil King *Goyan *Desperaia *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Red *Dyspear *Deusmast *Noir *George Kurai *Darknest *RAMU *Don Baku *Black Dragon *Black Hole Secondary Characters *Sakagami Ayumi *Kyua Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Ancient Precure! The Secret of the Prism Flower ** Cure Light - N/A ** Cure Splash - N/A ** Cure Noble - N/A ** Cure Trinity - N/A ** Cure Papillon - N/A ** Cure Mirage - N/A Trivia * TBA Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers